Sink Into Me
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Emma has been converted to a vampire without her consent. Jasper saves her. Jaspers has feeligns fro her. How is Jasper going to get her confidence? Sorry I'm really bad at summaries


**DISCLAIEMR: I DO NOT OWN JASPER HALE NOR TWILIGHT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

The forest was the oily place that I cold think of to hid as I was running from the monster that was following me. I met the monster when I was walking down the street after finishing my work in a pub, out of the blue a handsome man appeared right in front of me:

"hello, young lady, could you help me, please?"he asked in a polite voice

"sure" I said being the nice person that I was

"could you help me go to the park, please?"

"sure".

After giving him the correct directions I saw as he made his way there and so I continued going home. However, as I was walking I had the feeling that someone was following me and whenever I looked back I saw a shadow, so I walked faster and when I looked back I saw that man, so I ran with all my strength and made my way towards the forest. And that is how I ended up here hiding behind the trees hoping for him to pass by and never come back. But luck was not on my side and he caught me from my neck:

"look, what I have found? A little kitten" he laughed and smelled my neck" who smells like heaven" he licked his lips and before any scream could escape my lips he bit me. The last thing that I saw before blacking out (???) was that man's sinister smile and blood all over his face.

JASPER'S POV

I was quite sad because Alice saw something in her visions and she broke up with me, I mean, I thought that she was the woman of my dreams, the only one who could make me happy for eternity, but I was wrong , whenever I ask Emmet about a solution or something he answers me that I should look for another one, because Alice is not the only woman in the world, that there are better women out there. But how can I look for another woman when my heart is broken when she was everything that I lived for. Immerse on my sadness I was walking through the forest that is near our house when I tripped with something . When I looked down I saw the body of a woman with blood all over her clothes, scratches over her arms and legs and leaves covering her as if they were trying to bury her in the depth of the forest. The scent of the blood on her clothes was so intoxicating that I had to muster (???) all my will to not bite her. I decided that it was the best to take her to Carlisle so he could cure her wounds:

"where is Carlisle, Emmet?" I asked as I entered the house

"upstairs, why? And who is that?"

"I found her in the forest" I answered him as I went upstairs with him following me close behind. When I went to my father's room he was sitting in her studio chair behind his table writing something down and when he saw us he came running:

"What happened to her, Jasper?"

"I don't know. I was walking through the forest when I found her

"lay her down on the bed" I did as he ordered and then left him alone in the room so he could work peacefully .

Carlisle made us go to our rooms so we could relax and entertain ourselves before she woke up. Hours passed and sunrise arrived, I was reading my favourite book when I saw a figure walking down the stairs, I follows it only to find a woman in the place of the figure. I stood there watching her actions; she seemed scared, lost:

"where are you going?" I asked from the top of the stairs surprising her

"I…." she turned around her short figure and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes that hypnotized me" could you tell me where I am, please?

"you are in my house" I said while descending the stairs and standing right in front of her petite figure

"and why am I here?" then she looked scared" where is he? Where is he?" she was losing control of herself

"relax" I used my power and she seemed to relax a bit but stood alert" I found you on the forest and brought you here so my father could cure your injuries

"where is he?" she asked again scared again, I relaxed her again

"who?

"he….

She couldn't finish her sentences because Emmet came running down the stairs asking:

"where is she, Jasper? Father is looking for her! And she is not in her room!

"she is here Emmet! Relax" that was when he turned around and smirked

"good, hi my name is Emmet, who are you my fair lady?" he asked while shaking her shaky hand

"quit joking Emmet" I said frustrated for some kind of reason that I didn't know

"be cool, Jasper! I was only being polite with her! You know that I only have eyes for my Rose, but I have to say" turning again to her" that you have found quite a beautiful woman here, don't you think?" he turned around again smirking.

"what did father want Emmet?" ignoring his last question

"oh, yeah! He wants to talk with her!

We took her to our father studio on left the room by his command. However, an hour passed and Carlisle wanted me to be present there, I didn't understand why but once I was in his room I did see why, she was scared to death, so I calmed her:

"now, who is the one you are asking about Emma?

Emma? So that was her name!

" the one who tried to kill me, the one who made me all these wounds" she pointed to her arms and legs only to find that her wounds were gone" where are they? What is happening?

"Emma, calm down" Carlisle looked at me and I understood what he wanted, so I used again my gift" the man who bit you was a vampire, and instead of killing you, he decided to let you live, well kinda, what I mean, Emma is that you are a vampire too

"what!" she screamed and tried to run away only to find Emmet blocking her way" I'm not a vampire" she shoved Emmet

"yes you are, dear" Esme said" you have the cold skin, the strength

" I don't have that strength you are talking about

"yes you have" Emmet said and gestured for her to look at the wall where she has shoved him. She saw a hole in there that almost passed to the other room" this can be possible!" she sat down with her head between her knees

"Emma" I said gently while approaching her" this is not as terrible as you think

"what about my life, my friends

"you can have them , but when the times comes you have to leave them, as easy as that" Rosaly said in her usual tone of voice

"Rose, I don't think that you are helping , honey" Emmet said

Emma's POV

I run to the room that I was staying at their house and laid down on the bed. I couldn't believe that I was a vampire, well maybe I had the cold skin and strength that they claim that vampires have but I dint have the fangs. With that idea on mind I run to the bathroom's mirror and opened my mouth only to see two sharp fangs. I stood there in shock, so I was a vampire! Unbelievable!

3 months later

I was hunting with Jasper, to whom I was more connected than the others. It could be that he was suffering as I was, even if it was for different matters. However, one day he told me that he had decided to move on from Alice and to find that girl that would complete her again, the only thing was that he was scared of having his heart broken again and if that happened he didn't have the strength to mend it again, but he was sure that this girl would be his new world. I didn't quite understand his ideas sometimes, because he talked in such a strange way about love that it was not easy for me to follow, but I did understand one thing, that vampires look for that person who would be willing to spend eternity with them, you know, that romantic idea that love can conquer all bla bla bla.

Since I became a vampire I stopped, in a way, believing in love, because I don't think that anyone would love more than a friend, and that is why I had hard times with Jasper, I mean, whenever the words love and Jasper came to my mind my heart breaks because I knew that dint have any opportunity with him. However, I decided to continue being my old self , also trying to make him laugh whenever he was down. It was Friday night and I was in my room looking at the stars through my window and thinking about all these feelings that I have been feeling in these 3 months towards the calmness of my life, when a knock interrupted me from thinking.

"come in" I said still looking out of the window

"hey, Emma" Jasper smiled as he made his way to me" what are you doing?" he sounded a little bit nervous , but I didn't give any notice of it

"just watching the stars, they are so beautiful tonight!" I sighed

" yeah" he sighed too

Jasper POV

Tonight is the night that I'm going to open up my heart again to let someone hold t in her hands. So I made my way to her room and knocked on the door. When I hear her sweet voice say come in I felt this jolt of nervousness come over me that it was difficult to act as if nothing. She was by the window watching the stars. She sighed at how beautiful they looked tonight and I agreed with her but the only thing that was beautiful tonight were not only the stars but her as well, though she was beautiful everyday for me. So, I gathered all my courage and asked her :

"how about I take you to this place where you could watch the stars even better, Emma?" I smiled hoping for her to agree

"sure, Jasper" she turned around with a smile gracing her lips and I just turned around quickly for her not to see me blushing. We made our way to the forest and there I guided her to a meadow full of flowers and placed the blanket on the floor and laid down. We didn't utter any word for half an hour till she broke the silence:

"it's beautiful, Jasper! From up here we can see the stars even clearer and better!! Thank you so much" she smiled at me

"for you" I said while cherishing her cheek" I'll do anything, Emma

"oh, Jasper" she was blushing, she was so cute! So I laughed a bit

"why are you blushing, Emma?" I felt how she became even more nervous than before so I relaxed her" you know that you can tell me anything

"I know, it's just that" she doubted before taking me by surprise and kissing me. When she broke away and so my shocked face she stood up" I'm sorry, please forget that this happened and continue being my friend, please" and with that said she ran away from me

I ran to her and when I grabbed her wrist I saw tears on her eyes, so I kissed them away and hugged her:

"you're all I see, Emma, sink into me, sharpen your teeth sink into me, come on and have your way with me" I sang those lyrics from one of her favorite songs trying to convince her that I felt the same

"sink in sink in" she laughed and kissed me again, and this time I tried to show her all my feeling through that kiss


End file.
